Water's Pride
Story John and Katara are at a port, hanging out in front of a building. Sokka comes out, with a sack of money. John: Successful? Sokka: Yeah. Sold that cruiser. Though, we got ripped off, not even 100 gold pieces for it. Katara: I’m just glad to be off it. I hated that thing. So what do we do now? John: Rest for the night. Sokka: I say we keep going. Who knows how close that scar dude is? The closer we are to the water, the easier it’ll be for him to find him. John: So you do have a strategic side. Fine, let’s get food first, though.. End Scene The group is traveling through the forest, and walk upon an area with scorched trees. Katara: What happened here? Sokka: Looks like a battle. Look! (He runs over and picks up a weapon.) A whale’s tooth. This is a Water Tribe weapon. John: You think it could be from the north? (Sokka follows a trail, taking them out towards the ocean, into the sand.) Well? Sokka: The trail ends here. Katara: (Gasps) Look! (She points to a sailboat marooned on the sand bunk. They run over to it, examining it.) Is it? Sokka: No. But it’s from his fleet. He was here. John: Who? Sokka: Our dad. He led the men of our village to war with the Fire Nation. John: So that’s why you were the oldest guy there. The rest went to war. What do you want to do? Sokka: I want to wait to see if anyone comes back for it. The group camps out in front of the boat, John having fallen asleep. Then, a noise occurs, and Sokka stands up. Sokka: Who goes there? (A man in Water Tribe clothes appears, bandages covering his left arm and shoulder. He is surprised to see Sokka.) Man: Sokka? Katara? Katara: Bato! (Sokka and Katara run towards him, hugging him. John then wakes up.) John: Huh? Katara: It’s so good to see you. Sokka: Where’s Dad? Katara: What happened to your arm? Sokka: Kick the Fire Nation’s butt? Bato: Kids, relax. Your father is leading our forces in the Eastern Earth kingdom. I was injured during a raid, and have been staying in this area to heal. Come with me. They arrive at a tent, and the inside resembles a Water Tribe room, with pelts on the floor, and a pot of stew cooking. Katara: That smells delicious. Bato: Feel free to dig in. (John goes into the corner, and falls back asleep, as the three continue their conversation.) End Scene The next morning, the group is standing by Bato’s boat. Sokka: Is this the ship you went ice dodging in? Bato: It is, and has a scar to prove it. What about you? Katara: He hasn’t been. He wasn’t old enough to. Bato: Well, we might have to change that. John: What’s ice dodging? The ship is out at sea, and they were heading straight towards a series of jagged rocks. John: Forget I asked. This is like the Clashing Rocks all over again. Katara: You’ve done something like this before? John: Yeah. And I still don’t trust the sea. Bato: Ice dodging is a great rite of passage for a Water Tribe man. To get through, Sokka, (Bato sits near the bow) You must lead your teammates and get us to safety. I can do nothing to help. Sokka: Alright. Let’s do this. Katara, grab the left sail. John, the right! (Katara and John grab onto ropes, pulling to turn the sail’s directions.) Take us left! Katara pulls on her rope, as Sokka steers the rudder. The ship turns, avoiding a rock, though approaching another on. Sokka: Right! (John pulls, and they steer past another rock.) Now keep us steady! (The ship keeps going forward, going straight through several more rocks.) Good, now right! (John pulls the rope, and they steer clear. Then, they approach a large grouping of rocks.) Katara: There’s no way through! Bato: (Standing up) Sokka, let’s turn around. You’ve already proven yourself. Sokka: No, we can make it. Katara, bend as much water as you can over the rocks. John, fill the sail with wind. Katara starts motioning her arms in a flowing motion, the water level starting to rise. John swings his arm, keeping the sail filled with wind. They rapidly approach the rocks, Katara straining. Katara: I can’t hold it! John: Keep going! (John takes a stance, and mimics Katara’s movement, muttering under his breath.) Tempestus. (The water level stays constant, then starts to rise slowly.) Not enough! (John rolls over the edge.) Bato: John! Sokka: Don’t worry about him. Keep going Katara! (Then, the water level rises dramatically, as they sail over the rocks. They go down on the other side, the water level dropping.) That, was incredible! Katara: But where’s John? (Then, a stream of water jumps onboard, Chaos Reign forming.) You can be a water spirit? Chaos Reign: That was close. (Chaos Reign reverts.) John: Nice job, Sokka. Now, (His eyes glow green, then reverts.) Scar dude is back. Bato: Scar dude? Katara: A Fire Bender who’s been chasing us. Sokka: Did you guys just see John's eyes glow? Katara: How close is he? John: Around the rocks. We need to get to shore. Sokka: I’ve got an idea. John, can you create a mist? John: I think I can whip something else. (John transforms into Articguana.) Articguana: Stand back, cool cats. It’s about to get chilly in here. (Articguana inhales, and exhales a large cloud of ice mist. The ship is enveloped, as is the surrounding area.) Zuko’s ship is sailing by the rocks, Zuko spotting the mist. Zuko: What is that mist? Iroh: Maybe it’s a natural phenomenon. Zuko: No! We’re far out of the south. The Avatar is in there. I know it. Go after him! Iroh: Are you sure that’s wise, Prince Zuko? There are many sharp rocks in the area, and there could easily be some in the mist that we can’t see. Going in is a risk to the ship. Zuko: Benders to the front! Shoot fire and burn through the mist! (A series of benders join Zuko to the front, and they release a large burst of fire. The mist is burned away, and cleared, no ships in the area.) Uragh! Let us continue our search. End Scene Bato’s ship is on the shore, near where it was the night before. Bato, John, Katara and Sokka disembark. Bato: That, was amazing! John: Nothing that cool. Bato: Well, either way, you all proved yourself. You have passed the test. Sokka. (Bato puts his finger in a black paint, and painted a curved half circle with a dot under it.) You have passed your mark for wisdom. Katara, (He draws a crescent moon on her forehead.) The mark of bravery. And John, (He makes a curved half circle on his forehead.) The mark of Trust. You are now an honorary Water Tribe member. John: Thank you. (Then, a man in a green outfit, with a large tunic over his robes and pants, riding a a creature resembling an ostrich.) What is that? Bato: An Ostrich horse. Man: Bato of the Water Tribe? Bato: That is me. (The man pulls a scroll out of his sleeve, giving it to Bato.) Man: Safe travels. Hiyah! (He then rides off. Bato looks at the scroll.) Bato: They are coordinates to meet up with your father. Sokka: To meet dad?! Really?! Bato: Would you be interested in going? (Sokka was excited, but his smile fades.) Sokka: That would be great. However, right now, our task is with John. John: Really? Sokka: It may not look it, but you seem to know exactly what you're doing, a warrior in every manner of the word. If it’s alright, I’d like to keep traveling with you. John: And you are a warrior in every sense of the word. I’d follow you as much as any bender into battle. (Sokka breaks into a smile.) Bato: Very well. Then I guess this is where we part ways. John: Nice meeting you, Bato. Bato: Likewise. (Bato walks off, as John, Katara and Sokka head the opposite direction.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka (main character) *Bato Villains *Prince Zuko *Iroh *Fire Nation Soldiers Aliens *Chaos Reign (first re-appearance) *Articguana (first re-appearance) Trivia *John mentions events from the Greece Arc, the Clashing Rocks and his problems with the sea, referencing Poseidon. *John becomes an honorary Water Tribesman. *Sokka is this episode's main focus. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc